


New Beginnings

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, New Earth (Star Trek), Shower Sex, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Kathryn attempted to go back to sleep after their conversation, but it was useless. She tossed and turned in her small bed. The outline of his large hand against hers, his thick fingers laced with hers, warmth radiating from his skin kept her awake; the memory imprinted in her brain. Kathryn wondered if Chakotay was having an equally difficult time falling asleep.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Trektober 2020





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> "Resolutions" is straight out of a fan fic... but it could use some smut lol
> 
> For Trektober 2020
> 
> Day 26: Shower/Bath Sex

Kathryn attempted to go back to sleep after their conversation, but it was useless. She tossed and turned in her small bed. The outline of his large hand against hers, his thick fingers laced with hers, warmth radiating from his skin kept her awake; the memory imprinted in her brain. Kathryn wondered if Chakotay was having an equally difficult time falling asleep.

She huffed, turning to lie on her back, staring up at the beige interior of their shelter. It really was an ugly shade. Chakotay was right, it should have stripes or polka dots. Kathryn realized she was grinning up at the ceiling and chided herself, rolling her eyes. All they did was hold hands, and she was already letting her mind wander.

But why shouldn’t she? What was stopping them? Chakotay was so patient, waiting for her to accept that there was no cure for their infection. He deserved a reward for it. Kathryn sat up, hugging the thin blanket to her chest, biting her lower lip. All she had to do was walk to his room, he wasn’t going to turn her away.

She slid out of the covers and threw on her pale pink, satin robe, securing the belt around her waist. Kathryn barely felt the cold seeping into her feet as she padded barefoot to Chakotay’s room. She could see his silhouette. He was lying on his back as well, right arm pillowed under his head.

“Kathryn?” He sat up when he saw her.

She smiled, suddenly realizing how out of line this was. She fidgeted with the belt of her robe.

“Are you all right?” Chakotay asked, starting to get up.

Kathryn held her hand up. “I’m fine. I just…” She looked around his small room until she worked up the courage to look back at him. “I had this sudden urge to see you.”

Chakotay smiled at her, immediately and completely. There was no doubt in his eyes. Nothing held him back from smiling at her like Kathryn assumed he had wanted to for a while now. She looked down.

“Kathryn?” His voice sounded concerned.

She looked up, raising her eyebrows.

“Nothing needs to happen. You can just sleep in my bed. And if you decide that I kick too much, or hog the blankets, you can go back to your bed.”

Kathryn smiled, nodding quickly. She kept her robe on, but hurried to join him under the covers, not wanting the warmth to escape as she shuffled around on the mattress. Chakotay sighed as he turned on his left side to face her. She smiled at him. He extended his right hand, running his fingers down her cheek.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Kathryn closed her eyes and nodded, smiling. “Perfect.”

Chakotay’s hand travelled down, tracing her jaw, running across her collarbone, before gripping her robe and feeling the material between his fingers. “I’ve not seen this before.”

She opened her eyes and smirked. “I don’t usually walk around the Bridge in my night robe.”

“You should.” His stare intensified as he gripped the material a little tighter, pulling her to him. Kathryn gasped and Chakotay looked up from her chest. “Sorry,” he said, clearing his throat.

Kathryn gripped his hand before he could pull away. “Did I protest?”

Chakotay smiled at her as she cradled his hand to her chest. He began moving his fingers in small circles in between her breasts, increasing the pressure. Kathryn scooted closer to him, for once not hating how small the beds were. Their legs intertwined. He yelped when she planted her right sole against his shin.

“Your feet are so cold, Kathryn!”

She smirked at him. “Warm me up.”

The hand caressing her breastbone slid down slowly across her belly, gripped her hip, before his arm wrapped around her waist. Kathryn hummed as Chakotay leaned closer, so close she felt his warm breath on her neck. That was almost enough to warm her up.

“Not tonight,” he said, planting a kiss right beneath her ear.

Kathryn squirmed, her hips snapping forward. She moaned when she felt him, hard and warm and she couldn’t believe he worked her up only to actually just sleep. She startled when she felt Chakotay grip her hair.

“May I?”

She looked up, blinking at him before realizing what he wanted. She nodded, closing her eyes when her hair loosened, falling around her on the pillow. Chakotay ran his fingers through her tresses, untangling the knots that had formed throughout the day. Once he was done, he ran his fingernails up and down her skull, massaging and scratching the tender skin until Kathryn moaned. This time he didn’t pull away.

“I’m actually really not that sleepy,” Kathryn said, nuzzling his chest, running her tongue across the small patch of skin his V-neck shirt provided.

Chakotay laughed, pulling her even closer, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

Kathryn woke slowly, taking a deep breath and releasing it with a content sigh. She stretched, remembering where she was when her elbow bumped into something solid behind her. Chakotay mumbled something. She looked back and chuckled.

He had turned away from her in his sleep, his broad shoulders stretching the simple cotton shirt he wore to bed. Kathryn was about to get up when he rolled over, his right arm landing heavily across her waist and pulling her closer. She gasped when she felt his erection. Chakotay moaned lowly, his breath tickling her neck.

Kathryn tried to tell herself it was completely normal. She was a scientist. She knew men had erections during REM sleep, and many woke up with a hard on. It was actually a sign of good health and proper blood circulation. She tried to distract herself with the medical details of it, but nothing could deter her from the fact that Chakotay’s erection was now pressed between her butt cheeks. He was hard, and Kathryn proudly realized she was partly responsible for it.

The idea of having such an effect on a man like Chakotay made her moan. She rubbed up against his cock, squirming when she realized how wet she was. When did that happen? Kathryn did not recall having any exciting dreams. Was proximity to him enough to arouse her so quickly? She gasped when Chakotay pulled her against him, harder this time.

“Oh fuck!” Kathryn moaned louder, throwing her right arm back, gripping the back of his neck.

Chakotay’s hips continued snapping forward, harder each time. He moaned in his sleep and Kathryn thought for a moment she was going to cum. She took a deep breath, steadying her trembling body as she moved her right arm from his neck and reached between their bodies. Chakotay growled when she gripped him over his pajama bottoms. Kathryn’s eyes widened as she felt his width and warmth. His cock was hard against her palm and she couldn’t resist rubbing the heel of her hand against where she assumed the head of his cock was. She gasped when she felt wetness dampen the fabric separating them.

Chakotay jerked awake. “What?” He moved away slightly when he realized what had happened.

She turned on her right side, facing him with a smirk. “Had nice dreams?”

He ran his hand down his face. “Kathryn, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean t--

“Chakotay!” Kathryn sat up as well, wiggling closer to him. “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

He _actually_ blushed, hanging his head. “I don’t want you to think I have no self-control.”

She snorted. “No self-control? Oh, Chakotay!” She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. “From what you told me last night, I think you’ve been controlling yourself for a long time.”

He smiled, turning his head to kiss her right palm. “I’d never do anything that would make you feel pressured.”

Kathryn laughed. “I was the one pressuring you. I got a bit handsy while you were asleep.”

Chakotay grinned, his dimples appearing to soften his features. “It felt good.’

“Yeah?”

He smirked, looking down at her lips. Kathryn wetted them as she watched his tongue peak out. Chakotay pulled her to him with a growl, his lips crashing against hers. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, just tasting each other, mapping out the other’s mouth. Chakotay’s tongue licked her lower lip and Kathryn opened to him, moaning when he licked inside her mouth. She felt almost lightheaded, her chest tight with delight. He pushed her back against the pillows and she gasped.

“Are you okay?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “I just...it’s too soon for--

“Whatever you want, Kathryn.”

She smiled, dropping her hand on the sheets before sliding it up his thigh. Chakotay’s body tensed as he felt Kathryn’s hand wrap around his obvious bulge. He moaned when she squeezed. The wet patch at the front of his bottoms darkened.

“Fuck!” He dropped his head on her shoulder, his mouth open as he panted.

“You’re so hot like this, Chakotay.”

He growled, completely helpless to the movement of her hand. Kathryn pulled him down, undoing the string that held his pants tied to his waist. Chakotay groaned as he pushed the material down his legs, his shorts going as well.

Kathryn could not help but moan. He was long and thick, his cock standing hard, curving toward his belly. Chakotay looked at her almost sheepishly, as if he were scared, she wouldn’t be pleased. His face contorted in pleasure as he gripped his shaft and stroked slowly. She hummed as his tip leaked more pre-cum, lubricating the swollen head.

“Come here,” Kathryn said.

She stayed on her right side and Chakotay on his left, their legs intertwined. Kathryn moaned when he ran his hand down her chest, cupping her breast. He toyed with the material of her robe as he massaged her flesh and Kathryn smirked.

“Like this,” she said, wrapping her right hand around his cock, bringing his shaft to rest against her belly, the head wetting her silk robe.

“So soft…” Chakotay groaned. “Kathryn… so soft…”

He began rubbing his shaft against her silk covered belly. Kathryn hummed watching how much pleasure Chakotay was getting from that simple act. She didn’t care if her robe was ruined. His hips snapped faster and faster. She traced the lines of his tattoo, ran her thumb down the bridge of his nose and around his lips. Chakotay opened his mouth and sucked the finger inside, eyes squeezed shut as he lost all rhythm. Kathryn felt him shudder, heard his gasp. The sensation of hot liquid on her belly made her mewl.

When she looked down, his cock was still twitching, spurting the last few drops of cum. Kathryn moaned, dipping her middle finger in it, and bringing it to her mouth. Chakotay moaned, burying his face between her breasts. She stroked his hair until he stopped shaking. He planted small kisses on her sternum as he tried to steady his breathing.

Kathryn hummed. “I need a shower.”

He looked up at her with a smirk. “Can I help?”

They stumbled their way to the sonic shower, shedding the rest of their clothes on the way. Kathryn giggled when Chakotay pulled the thin straps of her slip down, his fingers running down her arms, tickling the juncture of her shoulders and armpits. He stopped and looked at her like it was the first time he heard her make that sound and Kathryn realized it probably was. She kissed him quickly, slipping away from his arms before he could deepen it.

She gasped when the hot water hit her skin. Droplets pelted her sensitive breasts and Kathryn gripped them, massaging gently and carefully. Chakotay was looking at her when she opened her eyes, mouth slightly open, right hand jerking his semi-hard cock off. She smirked, crocking her index finger at him.

He stepped into the shower and the cabin was suddenly much smaller. Chakotay used his body to crowd her toward the corner, stretching his arms on either side of her and placing them on the wall. Kathryn smirked up at him. She watched his face as his eyes travelled all over her body, so she decided to do the same.

She started with his feet, moving up to admire his strong legs. Chakotay’s thighs were thick and solid, his muscles tensed when Kathryn wrapped her right hand around his erection and jerked him off a few times. She let him go when his moan turned into a whine, tracing the clenching muscles of his lean stomach, running her fingernails across his pectorals until they reached his nipples. Chakotay moaned when she flicked his hard nipples, gasping when Kathryn’s teeth closed around the hard peak and sucked hard.

“Kathryn…”

The soft sigh that was her name made her pause. Her vision was suddenly blurry, but it was not from the shower. Kathryn let his nipple go and looked up. She had to stand on her tiptoes and stretch her neck to reach his lips, but the reward was so sweet she felt like she was floating. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up like she was a rag doll. He gripped her right thigh when Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist and growled. She laughed as he jolted her in his arms, their mouths not wanting to separate even though she was almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She moaned when her back hit the shower wall, the difference in temperature between it and her skin caused her nipples to tighten even more as they rubbed against Chakotay’s chest. He noticed and looked down, smirking.

“Oh shit!”

Kathryn slammed her head against the shower wall when his lips closed around her right nipple. She felt him grin around her breast, his mouth widening so he could pull more of her flesh in. Chakotay alternated between her breasts until Kathryn could feel wetness leaking out of her. Her walls were clenching, she was desperate to have him inside. He bounced her in his arms again and she started imaging the sweet burn that his thick cock would cause her as he slid in, when Chakotay lowered her down slowly. She was so disoriented, she almost ended up on her ass from the dizziness. He cupped her head and lifted her face to his.

“Okay?” Chakotay asked, his voice barely a whisper over the roaring of the shower.

Kathryn suddenly realized her mouth was dry. She licked her lips, swallowing a few times. “I just thought…”

He smirked, starting to kneel. “Not yet, Kathryn.”

She blinked down at the top of his head as she tried to get her arousal fogged brain to put the pieces together. Chakotay’s tongue ran across her folds before she could. Kathryn convulsed against the wall, her knees almost giving out. She gripped his hair tightly with her right hand as she braced her left against the wall. He hummed as his tongue continued the languid lapping, back and forth, making her more sensitive with each pass. Kathryn lifted her right leg and threw it over his shoulder. Chakotay gripped her hips and angled her pelvis so he had more access to her.

His tongue began teasing her clit, flicking it left and right and then circling it. He suctioned the hood with his lips, releasing it with a pop that made Kathryn cry out half in pain. Chakotay looked up at her as he slipped his middle finger inside of her. He went slowly, biting his lower lip as her inner muscles pulled him deeper each second. When he was sure she wasn’t in any discomfort, he started pumping slowly.

Kathryn rested her head against the shower wall and whined. He was teasing her. Her orgasm was almost within her grasp, but he was going too slow. She rocked her hips against his finger and Chakotay chuckled. She whined when he pulled his finger out, only to moan in the next second when she felt two fingers breaching her again. It had been so long, Kathryn felt like this was her first time. She needed this, the solid intrusion stretching her until her muscles relaxed, the promise of more, the tingle spreading out from clit as he went back to teasing it.

“Cha…Chakotay…ohhh….yes….please…” Kathryn gripped the hair at the base of his neck and pulled as she felt his tongue run through her soaked folds while his fingers fucked her faster and faster.

He growled as she moaned and the knowledge that he truly enjoyed bringing her pleasure was what caused Kathryn to break. She came with a mix of a scream and a moan; a sound she had never heard herself make before. Her orgasm lasted longer than any of her other ones, wave after wave of pleasure making her shake and twitch as she held onto Chakotay’s shoulder for dear life, least she slipped and fell in the shower. She chuckled at that mental image and felt him laugh with her, even though he didn’t know what was going through her head, his cheeks rubbing against her inner thighs.

“I need food before I pass out,” Kathryn said.

Chakotay chucked. He started lapping at her folds again to clean her up, but Kathryn was so sensitive even the gentlest caress was bordering on pain. She squeezed his right shoulder as she whimpered and Chakotay stood up, a proud grin on his face. Kathryn traced his dimples, leaning in to bite his jaw.

“Why don’t you get coffee started while I finish up in here,” he said, biting her ear.

Kathryn frowned. She looked down at his body and realized why he needed the extra time. His cock was hard again, if possible, harder than the first time she saw him aroused. Chakotay wrapped his right hand around the shaft, moving it up to curl around the reddened tip. She bit her lower lip as she watched him moan, eyes closed, head thrown back. Kathryn was not a selfish woman, and she definitely hated being indebted to anyone.

“I’m not really that hungry,” she said.

Chakotay chuckled as she gripped his arms, spinning them slowly so that now he was the one pinned against the wall. Kathryn moved closer, letting the head of his shaft brush against her belly, smirking at his whimper. She sank to her knees, not wanting to torture him any longer, or at least that was what she wanted to tell herself. She couldn’t wait to taste him, find out if he had the same flavor as the Chakotay in her dreams.

Kathryn stuck her tongue out, touching the swollen head with it, lapping up the milky fluid dripping from the slit. He moaned, his hands smacking the wall. She smirked, pulling back to look at him. Chakotay looked down, his chest heaving. She held his eyes as her right hand wrapped around his base. Kathryn didn’t move it, simply held his jumping erection as her mouth widened to take in as much of his shaft as possible. They moaned together when she took him as far as he could go.

Chakotay’s right hand sank into her soaked hair, pulling lightly. Kathryn moved her head up and down his shaft, swallowing rapidly as she tried to breathe through her nose. She felt precum flow down her throat and it just spurred her on to get him deeper. She gagged when he hit the back of her throat and Chakotay let out a whine like she was killing him. Kathryn pulled back, watching his cock bob in front of her as she caught her breath.

“Kathryn…” Chakotay said, cupping her right cheek.

He squeezed his eyes shut when she swallowed his shaft again, unable to control his moans this time. It didn’t take long for his muscles to tense, the hand in her hair to tighten. Kathryn realized that the animalistic growl was coming from him and it spurred her on, her head bobbing until her movements became a blur. The explosion of salty warmth in her mouth startled her and she pulled back with a gasp. Chakotay whined as she made up for it by circling his shaft with both hands and jerking him quickly, his cum spurting all over her face and breasts.

Kathryn leaned back, sitting on the shower floor when her knees could no longer support her. She watched as Chakotay’s breathing went back to normal. He laughed and slid down the wall, joining her on the floor. She crawled to him, fitting her body between his spread thighs and welcoming arms, her head resting on his chest. She realized for the first time that the water was tepid.

“We really need something to eat now,” Chakotay said with a chuckle, kissing the top of her head.

Kathryn hung around him while Chakotay tried to scrape together anything edible for them to dig into. Her stomach kept growling and he smirked at her, clearly proud that he made her work up an appetite. She sipped her coffee and raised her right eyebrow at him. Chakotay licked his lips while his eyes moved lower, to her hard nipples poking through her thing robe, but she was determined to get them through breakfast before they pounced on each-other again.

He laid out bread, cheese, and tomatoes and Kathryn ate like it was a feast for a queen. She was on her second cup of coffee while Chakotay nursed his cup of tea.

“Storing energy for later?” He asked, smirking.

She was about to tell him exactly what she needed the energy for when they heard something snap and crash outside. Chakotay got up first and she followed, groaning when they saw that the part of the shelter’s roof they patched together after the storm had collapsed again. The only good thing being that it was the part they used as extra storage.

“I guess that’s what we are using our energy for,” she said, looking up at him.

Chakotay snorted.

It took them twice as long to clean up half the mess this time. Kathryn blamed it on the fact that Chakotay stopped every few minutes to kiss her. His kisses always left her in a mix of breathless giggles. She didn’t even remember the last time she had laughed so much. It made her wonder how long this little paradise they had created on New Earth would last, and what would be the thing to ruin it.

Chakotay threw the last piece of unused wood in the pile they made for materials they needed to recycle and groaned. He placed his hands on his waist, arching his back as he groaned. Kathryn observed him from the shelter’s door with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He asked when he noticed her staring.

She shrugged. “Looks like you need a massage this time.”

Chakotay chuckled. “Would you be so kind to provide one?”

Kathryn smirked. “I have a better idea.” She let him believe he was going to kiss her and slipped from his grasp at the last moment, laughing. “Go take off your clothes,” she said, walking toward the woods.

Steam rose from the bathtub as Kathryn leaned over to check the water’s temperature one last time. She gasped, gripping the edge of the wooden tub when a pair of large hands gripped her hips and pulled her back. Chakotay’s half-hard cock dug into her bottom and Kathryn laughed, raising her right arm behind her to grip his neck.

“Is this for me?” He asked, his lips moving up and down the right side of her neck.

Kathryn hummed. “Mhmmm…I think you deserve it after all your hard work this morning.”  
He turned her in his arms, and they chuckled at her lame attempt at a pun. Chakotay kissed her gently, like he wasn’t holding her while naked and hard for her. Kathryn sighed into their kiss when she felt him loosen the ties that held her tunic together. Her clothes pooled at her feet and Chakotay lifted her up and into the tub. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot water relaxing her muscles while he joined her. Chakotay hissed.

“Do you like to boil in your tub usually?” He asked, moving around to help his body grow accustomed to the temperature.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Chakotay lowered himself slowly, chuckling when he slushed water over the edge as it accommodated the two bodies. Kathryn knelt between his spread legs, admiring his toned body under the moonlight. He flicked water at her and she yelped, moving her head. She gripped his shins and slid her hands up his strong thighs. She moved closer, letting the head of his cock brush against her belly as she ran her hands up his stomach, kneading the muscles.

Chakotay covered her hands with his. “I want you.”

That simple sentence made Kathryn’s breath catch. She felt suddenly lightheaded as the realization of what they were about to do dawned on her. She grinned when she didn’t feel panic like she expected, but excitement filled with anticipation. She looked down at his cock and licked her lips. Chakotay was a big man in every sense of the word and she could not wait to feel him inside, feel the memory of their night together for the next few days.

He held his arms out and Kathryn moved closer. It was a little awkward as they shifted around the tub to find the best position that wouldn’t give her a leg cramp. Chakotay laughed, looking up at her as his right hand moved the wet hair plastered to her forehead back behind her ear. She kissed his nose and shifted her hips. They both groaned as his hard cock sprang up when given the room, bumping against her soaked folds.

“We can do slow and gentle next time,” Kathryn said in his ear.

Chakotay groaned. His right hand left her hip and moved down to run up and down her folds. His middle finger teased her opening, no doubt checking that he wouldn’t hurt her in their impatience. She moaned when he dipped two fingers in, going slow but deep, pumping faster as her muscled relaxed.

Kathryn whined, pushing at his shoulders. “Chakotay…please!”

He looked up at her and chuckled. “Do you need me to stop before—

She shook her head. “I have enough birth control to last for at least two years. And emergency injections for added protection.”

Chakotay smirked, kissing her throat. “Did you plan for this to happen?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “A good Captain always comes prepared. I also have an array of sex toys. Now…” She rocked her hips against his erection. “Can we get back to the mission at hand or should I go get one of them?”

Chakotay was looking up at her like he was meeting her for the first time and Kathryn couldn’t help but smirk. It was not easy to let go of the authority of a captain, but it looked like he thoroughly enjoyed it. She filed that information away for later. She really was desperate, and the hot water was just making it worse. Her clit was throbbing, and her nipples were so hard she knew she could come just from overstimulation.

“Aye, Captain.”

Before she could snap back a reply Chakotay was pushing into her and Kathryn felt her oxygen being punched out of her lungs. He was not going fast, but he was just… She groaned. The head was barely in and Kathryn felt ready to come. Her muscles fluttered as he tried to control himself. She rocked back and forth, sighing when her muscles relaxed some more. Chakotay slipped in a little deeper, easier this time and they both exhaled.

“Are you okay?” He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Kathryn nodded, mouth gapping open when he started to push in again. Chakotay groaned and she smirked when she felt a small spurt of liquid inside of her. She mewled, the idea of making someone like him lose control so quickly overwhelming. Kathryn gripped his shoulders and pushed herself down, arching her back when he slipped all the way in.

Chakotay’s hips gave one hard jump before he controlled himself. She could tell from the flush of his chest and the tense tendons of his throat that it was taking him a great amount of self-control to behave. Kathryn moaned, rocking her hip back and forth.

“Chakotay, please, move….”

He did not delay in following her orders and soon Kathryn was wondering if her greediness would be her undoing. He went deep and fast, making her moan louder each time. She really hoped the monkey didn’t show up, the poor thing would be traumatized. Chakotay’s right hand spanned her belly as his thumb searched for her clit and Kathryn screamed.

That was all it took for her to come. She was almost embarrassed. The thick cock inside of her, combined with Chakotay’s nifty fingers and the warm water teasing her nipples caused Kathryn to come harder than the previous times. She squeezed her eyes shut, reaching for Chakotay’s neck and gripping it tightly. He followed her soon after, his hips losing rhythm as he rutted into her. He shoved his face between her breasts and whined until the wave passed.

They were both trembling when they let go of one-another.

Kathryn pulled back first. She still held on to his neck, needing something to ground her. She was shivering even though the water was still warm. Her mouth felt dry and she cleared her throat. Chakotay opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking rapidly a couple of times before throwing his head back and laughing.

“What?” Kathryn asked, slapping his chest lightly.

He ran his hands up her back slowly until his arms wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her down on his chest as he leaned back against the tub. “I just can’t believe we just did that.”

Kathryn tensed. “Are you regretting it?”

Chakotay jumped lightly. “What? No!” He sat up, moving her in his lap. “Kathryn, I would never regret what just happened, no matter what tomorrow brings.” He ran his index finger down her cheek. “It just seems so incredible that we finally made it here.”

“Should have gotten bitten by something deadly a long time ago,” Kathryn said.

He smiled at her, showing her his dimples again and she could no longer keep the tone light. Kathryn lurched herself at him, knocking Chakotay back against the tub with a groan. He laughed as his hands gripped her waist. Kathryn ran her lips up and down his throat, licking his collarbones in turn, and biting his neck. He groaned, letting her do it without much protest.

Kathryn sighed and rested her head against his chest after a while, listening to his steady breathing and heartbeat. Chakotay’s calloused hands raised a trail of goosebumps on her skin and she sighed. He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through the wet strands.

“We should get out before we turn into prunes,” Kathryn said.

“What, you’re not waiting for your monkey tonight?”

She laughed, slapping his chest. “You know I was thinking about how awkward it would be if he showed up during?”

“You were thinking about the monkey while we had sex? That hurts Kathryn,” Chakotay said, pinching her.

She yelped, scrambling out of his arms and sitting on her folded legs as they laughed. “I think I can make it up to you,” Kathryn said when she noticed Chakotay’s eyes on her breasts.

The water was cold by the time they got out of the tub.

Kathryn woke up and stretched, wincing at her sore muscles. She smirked, thinking how she hadn’t foreseen the amount of physical activity she would be doing when Voyager dropped them off on New Earth. Chakotay was snoring lightly to her right and she turned, folding her right hand under her head. She traced his features lightly, trying not to wake him.

She was planning to plant some tomatoes and make them a little garden and wanted to get started early. If he woke up, she knew how their morning would be going. They had started getting lazier, sleeping in, eating irregularly. Kathryn grinned. They were making a life and she couldn’t wait to see what more they built together.


End file.
